Advance Easter
by Basic Trainer
Summary: Our heroes are travelling through Hoenn for the second time and are on their way to a Contest. Now that they are older will long hidden feelings be revealed or will they remain unknown? Advanceshipping. Easter Oneshot. Enjoy!


**This is just a little idea that came to me a couple of weeks ago.**

**Ash - 20**

**May - 17**

**Max - 14**

**Brock - 25**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Advance Easter

We join our heroes as they take a break after a victory at the Mauville Gym and the discovery of a contest taking place in Verdanturf Town. They had stopped by a notice board, to have a snack having been travelling for a few hours on their way to Verdanturf, when a flyer caught May's attention. She took a few second to read it and her face lit up when she finished.

"Hey guys look at this," said May excitedly, "there's a Pokémon egg hunt not far from here and we can keep any eggs we find. Let's go!"

"Alright!" shouted Ash then he ran down the road, Pikachu clinging desperately to his shoulder, leaving his travelling companions behind. The three of them looked at each other and sighed knowing that their friend wouldn't realise he'd left them behind until he got to the egg hunt. Brock read the flyer then turned to May and Max.

"Come on let's follow him, it'll be fun to take part." Brock said shouldering his backpack and followed his friend with May and Max alongside him.

"I wonder what eggs will be there," Max said. "I hope I find a really good one."

"Max, the egg hunt is taking place at a Pokémon Daycare so there will be all sorts of eggs there. We'll just have to wait and see what the eggs are. I'm sure that no matter which Pokémon hatches from the egg it will be great." Brock replied. May smiled at the excited look on her brother's face before looking back down the road in the direction that Ash had ran, a sad smile on her face as she thought about her feelings for him and if he would ever return them.

Eventually Brock, May and Max caught up with Ash outside the Daycare where he was standing in front of a desk, he had just finished signing up for the egg hunt. May walked up to the desk smiling at the old woman who stood behind it while Brock was saying to Ash that he had left them behind again in his excitement. Ash rubbed the back of his head and apologised saying that he wouldn't do it again. (**AN Even though we all know he will**)

"Hi, my name's May, can sign up for the egg hunt please?" May asked smiling but her smile soon faded when she saw the look on the old woman's face.

"I'm sorry my dear but your young friend here just took up the last spot." She said apologetically. Ash heard this and his face fell, he remembered how excited she sounded when she told them about the egg hunt and felt guilty about taking the last spot so he decided to try and cheer May up.

"May, you're the one who saw the flyer, take my place." He said looking in the Co-Ordinator's eyes as a strange feeling bubbled away in his chest, it wasn't a bad feeling as it made him feel warm inside but it unnerved him slightly as he only felt it when he looked at May and the feeling was stronger when he looked in her sapphire eyes. Brock, May and Max looked at Ash in shock, he was willing to give up his chance of getting a new Pokémon. May composed herself and shook her head.

"It's okay Ash, thank you for offering but I wouldn't feel right making you miss the egg hunt. You've already signed up so you keep your place." May smiled at Ash as she tried to slow down her heart rate _Ash was willing to give up his place for me, does that mean he likes me? _May thought to herself smiling and trying to hold back a blush and failing. Ash saw May's face start to turn red, he started to worry slightly.

"Are you feeling okay May? You're turning red." Ash asked putting his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, concerned about his friend but this caused May's face to turn an even darker red. May could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster, she backed away thinking that it would burst if Ash's hand stayed where it was. It worried her that even the slightest contact with the raven haired trainer had such a strong effect on her but it also made her feel safe and happy.

"I'm okay, it's just a little hot that's all." May said turning away to hide her blush. Brock had an idea about what was happening and decided to give his support, wanting his friends to be happy. He saw that Ash was bothered by taking the last place for the egg hunt so he pulled Ash to one side after asking May and Max to find somewhere for them to sit while Ash was searching for eggs.

"Ash, I know you feel guilty about taking the last place so why not try and think of a way to make it up to May" The breeder said, Brock had known that May liked Ash a couple of days after meeting her and had suspected that Ash felt the same way, without realising it, and the gesture that he had just made confirmed it.

"That's a great idea Brock. I know what I can, I'll find her an egg that'll make her really happy," Ash said thanking his friend, "but don't tell her I want it to be a surprise." Brock smiled and agreed to keep it a secret, they then heard the old woman say that they needed to go into the Daycare as the rules of the egg hunt were going to be announced, so they quickly walked inside and sat by May and Max. The old woman stood in front of everyone taking part and was soon joined by an old man, the old man then started to read out the rules.

"The rules for the egg hunt are as follows you need to hand over your Pokémon to either my wife and I or your friends if they aren't taking part as they can't be used to find eggs, you can keep any eggs you find as long as you are able to look after them properly, you are allowed to work in teams if you wish but you must first decide how the eggs will be split between you and no fighting is allowed, anyone caught fighting or cheating will be disqualified. You have till sunset to find the eggs and bring them back here. Does anyone have any questions?" A young trainer with short blonde raised his hand. "Yes, young man what is your question?" the old man asked.

"What type of Pokémon eggs are there?" the trainer asked.

"There are all sorts of Pokémon eggs out there, you'll just have to see which ones you find." The old man replied. "Any other questions?" no-one else raised a hand. "Well then, my wife and I will hold on to your Pokémon for you and the hunt will begin shortly."

While the other people taking part in the egg hunt followed the old couple to hand their Pokémon over Ash handed his Pokéballs to Brock.

"Will you look after them for me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask." Brock replied. Ash was about to hand Pikachu over to Brock as well when the electric type jumped from his shoulder and landed on May's.

"I guess Pikachu want you to look after him," Ash said looking at May, the strange feeling in his chest returning, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," May said scratching Pikachu under his chin, making him `Chaaa` in delight. "We'll have a great time, won't we Pikachu?" She asked the electric type.

"Pika." agreed Pikachu.

Once all the participants were ready the old couple let them out into the ranch they had that allow the Pokémon they looked after to get exercise.

"Remember you have till sunset to find AND bring any eggs you have back here. Now go hunt for those eggs." The old man said opening the doors and allowing everyone to charge outside. "Good luck to you all."

Ash could hear Brock, May and Max shouting encouragement to him as he ran in search of an egg for May. A few hours passed and the sky had darkened slightly with clouds starting to gather, Ash was tired and hadn't found an egg anywhere, he had stopped near a lake to catch his breath and get a quick drink of water. As he knelt by the edge of the lake and cupped some of the water in his hands he saw something beneath the surface, leaning over so he could get a closer look he saw a pink object nestled in the bank, reaching in he ignored the sting of the cold water on his arms as he grasped the object lifting from the bank and out of the water. He held it up and realised that he had finally found an egg, it was pink with three small pale pink spots running horizontally on one side.

"I wonder what Pokémon is inside here?" Ash asked out loud, "Now I have an egg for May, I need to find one of me." Ash got up and walked into the woods to look for another  
egg, he walked around searching in tree branches, under root and inside any hollows he could see trying to locate another egg when it started to rain. The rain didn't bother Ash that much so he carried on walking even though others were running past him to get back to the Daycare. Eventually he came across a cave in the side of a cliff and decided to look inside, walking in he couldn't see much but he continued slowly. Ash held the pink egg tightly as he edged his way into the cave, a flash of light lit up the cave followed by a roar of thunder, turning back to look out of the cave Ash saw that a storm was in full swing and he was sure that he would be trapped until it passed, the first thing that came to Ash's mind was that May wouldn't be able to have the egg if he didn't get back the Daycare _No _he thought _I have to get back to the Daycare so May can have this egg_. He was about to brave the storm when lightning flashed in the cave again and Ash saw a black and white egg hidden behind a rock, he knelt down and picked it up. _Now I've got an egg, I need to get back to the Daycare_ turning to leave he saw lightning strike again close to the cave. Ash still made his way to the cave's entrance determined to get the egg back to the Daycare for May but he stopped when he heard a groaning sound and saw a tree fall across the entrance, the tree was burning and Ash knew that he had no way of getting out. He hung his head in defeat it was too dangerous to try and climb over the tree and the cave was too dark to try and walk through, he sat on the stony ground and waited for the storm to end _I'm sorry May,_ he thought to himself hugging the eggs tightly, watching the rain fall and the tree burn until he fell asleep.

May watched the old couple close the doors that led out to the ranch, she ran up to them.

"You can't close the doors Ash is still out there, let me go look for him." She pleaded, trying to get out through the doors.

"Sorry honey, it's too dangerous to let you out in this weather, your friend looked like a strong young man I'm sure he will be fine, there's a cave in the woods he'll be safe if he can find his way there." The old man replied. May continued to plead with the couple, falling to her knees, begging them to let her go and search for Ash, Pikachu doing the same while sat on her shoulder his eyes full of tears as he worried about his trainer. In the end Brock had to guide May away from the old couple as she began to cry, tears flowed from her eyes cascading down her cheeks fearing for Ash's safety. Max hugged his sister trying to calm her but only succeeded in making her cry harder, after an hour of crying May was exhausted and fell asleep Pikachu held tightly in her arms, he had fallen asleep as well and snuggled up to May to try and find comfort in her embrace. Brock and Max fell asleep soon after and slept fitfully as they too worried about Ash. The storm raged all night and only started to lift around dawn

May woke up when the sun light streamed through a window and shone in her eyes. She sat up, waking Pikachu in the process and stretched her arms yawning, it was then she remembered the events of the previous day and how Ash was left out in the storm, fear clawed at her soul. May ran to the doors throwing the open, the doors slammed waking the trainers that still slept, Brock and Max sat up and caught a glimpse of May and Pikachu running out on to the ranch in search of Ash, quickly following them Brock and Max soon caught up.

"I'm going to look for the cave, you two look over there." May said pointing towards the lake before turning and running into the woods, the two boys looked at each other and made their way towards the lake. May ran through the woods, Pikachu close on her heels _Please be okay Ash please, s_he repeated to herself over and over again trying to calm her nerves, as she saw the damage the storm had caused. Tree were torn from the ground, small craters where lightning had struck the ground and pools of mud littered the woods making May fear the worst, tears once more filling her eyes.

Inside the cave Ash woke up shivering, he still held the eggs to his chest looking to the cave's entrance he saw that the tree still blocking it and the fire was still burning, the cliff had prevented the rain from dousing the flames. Ash edged closer to the tree trying to get warm, while trying to work out how he could escape the cave, now that sunlight illuminated the cave he could see that it was a dead end. He turned his attention back to the tree blocking the entrance, try as he might he couldn't think of a way out, _If only I had my Pokémon with me, _he thought _I hope someone finds me soon, _he looked down to the eggs in his arms, _May I'm sorry I couldn't get you an egg in time, I hope you can forgive me._ Ash's eyes started to well up, he wondered why he felt so sad about letting May down and sat there staring into space.

May kept running until she had to stop and catch her breath she'd been shouting Ash's name as she ran in search of the cave, Pikachu stopped alongside her panting he'd been trying to find Ash's scent but the storm had washed it away.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried as loud he could before pricking his ears, straining to hear his friend's voice. Suddenly he took off at high speed, May saw this and ran after the electric mouse. _Pikachu must've heard Ash, _she thought.

"Keep going Pikachu," She encouraged the mouse "Ash! Ash! Where are you?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ash had heard Pikachu's cry and shouted back, he'd then heard May.

"May! May! I'm over here, in the cave." He yelled feeling a surge of excitement hearing May's voice, a few minutes later he saw both Pikachu and May exit the woods and stop in front of the cave, Ash smiled seeing them stood there. Pikachu started to build up a charge to blast the tree from the cave's entrance when May stopped him.

"No Pikachu don't, if you do that Ash might be hurt." She said and Pikachu stopped his attack. May reached for one of her Pokéballs. "Go Wartortle, Use Water Gun to put out the flames." Throwing the Pokéball into the air her turtle-like Pokémon came from the ball in a flash of white light, Wartortle fired a stream of water at the tree quickly dousing the flames. May threw two more Pokéballs releasing Blaziken and Venusaur "Blaziken, Venusaur can you move the tree so Ash can get out of the cave please." Both Pokémon nodded, Venusaur used Razor Leaf to cut the tree into pieces that Blaziken could move out of the way, soon the entrance was clear and Ash exited the cave carrying the two eggs. When May saw Ash exiting the cave she felt her heart flutter and a heavy weight lift from her shoulders.

"Ash you're alright." May said running to her friend, throwing her arms around him in a powerful hug, tears of joy and relief filling her eyes. "When you didn't come back to the Daycare last night I was so worried. I tried to come and find you but the old couple wouldn't let me, I was crying and pleading with them but they wouldn't let me go." Ash stood there with an arm around May trying to calm her, he was shocked when he heard that she had been crying over his safety. May carried on talking while holding back more tears, "I thought that I'd lost you, I was so scared, I don't know what I would do without you Ash. I love you." May froze when she realised what she had said, her voice had been getting louder and louder until she had screamed the last sentence, she pulled away from Ash her tears now streaming down her face. May's hands covered her mouth as she saw the stunned look on Ash's face, she turned and ran into the woods crying leaving Ash, Pikachu and her Pokémon behind her. Ash put the eggs on the ground and turned to the Pokémon.

"You guys stay here. Pikachu, watch the eggs I'm going to talk to May." Ash then ran into the woods searching for May.

May couldn't see where she was running because of her tears and tripped over an exposed tree root. May didn't have the energy or will to pick herself up and keep running so she lay there crying her heart out, _What have I done? Ash is going to hate me now. I just lost my best friend and the only person I'll ever love, how could I be so stupid. _May thought as sorrow over took her, she was so focused on her own thoughts she didn't hear Ash's approaching footsteps. Ash knelt down and put his hand on May's shoulder making her jump from the unexpected touch, she looked at him with tear filled eyes and Ash thought his heart would break. He sat her up then dropped to the ground beside her putting an arm around her shoulder and soothingly rubbed her arm, they sat in silence for a few minutes until May had calmed down. She looked at Ash and was about to speak when Ash interrupted.

"May don't say anything, I've got something I want to say first," Ash saw May nod as he took a deep breath, "I want to say thank you for finding me, if you didn't I don't know how long I would have been stuck in that cave." He paused, "There's something else I want to say but I'm not sure how to say it." Ash went silent for a minute to try and work out how to say what he had realised only a few minutes earlier, "When we found out that I got the last place for this egg hunt, I saw how sad you looked and it made me feel really guilty, that's part of the reason why I offered you my place. When you told me to keep it I wanted to do something to make you happy so I decided to find you an egg," May then remembered that when Ash walked out of the cave he was carrying two eggs and started to feel a little better after finding out that Ash wanted to make her happy, "I wanted to find one for both of us so I spend a long time looking, I found one in the lake and the other was in the cave you found me in. That was when the storm came and the tree fell across the entrance," Ash's looked into May's eyes, "While I was trapped the first thing that came into my head was that I let you down by not getting the egg back to the Daycare in time, I thought it again this morning before you found me and when I heard you shouting I felt really happy. It was only when you hugged me and said…what you said, that I realised why I felt all those things I've been feeling since we first met," Ash put his hand under May's chin lifting her face closer to his, "I love you too May." Ash barely finished speaking when May force her lips on to his, kissing him with as much passion and love as she could, parting minutes later only so that they could breath, they rested their foreheads together. They stayed like that just staring into each other's eyes until Ash stood up, helping May to her feet as well.

"Come on, Pikachu and the others will be wondering where we are." He said before walking back towards the cave. May slipped her hand into Ash's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're a couple now? Am I you girlfriend?" she asked playfully. Ash smiled and looked at her.

"Only if you'll have me as your boyfriend." He replied kissing the top of her head, May giggled and hugged his arm and that was the only response Ash needed.

Getting back to the Pokémon Ash picked up the eggs and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder while May returned her Pokémon after telling them what had happened, all the Pokémon cheered hearing that their trainers were now together. Ash and May then walked back to the Daycare and found Brock and Max standing outside, Ash told them what happened during the storm and how May had saved him. Brock noticed that they were holding hands and asked what else happened, May then told them what occurred after Ash walked out of the cave and that they were now a couple both Brock and Max congratulated them but the happy moment was disrupted by Brock shouting `finally` and Croagunk hitting him in the back with Poison Jab. The group then walked into the Daycare and were greeted by the old couple, Ash and May then retold the events of the previous night and earlier that morning.

"We're so glad to see that you are okay. We're sorry for not trying to find you last night but the storm was too dangerous for us to let anyone out." Said the old man.

"I understand," Ash said, "But I have a question. I found these eggs before the storm hit and I was trapped in the cave. What do I do with them now? I didn't get them back here in time so I have to give them back to you don't I." The old couple looked at each other and nodded.

"You can keep them, if the storm hadn't started then you would have gotten here in time and take them as an apology for not coming to find you last night." The old woman said smiling at them.

"Thank you." Ash said gratefully, he then turned to May and gave her the pink egg, "I found this for you." May smiled, kissing Ash passionately before taking the egg but as soon as she lifted it from Ash's arms it started to glow.

"It's going to hatch." She said, all eyes turned to her egg when out of the corner of her eye she saw that Ash's egg was starting to glow as well, "Ash, your egg's hatching too." They quickly put their eggs down and waited. After a few minutes the eggs released a near blinding light and when the light died down two Pokémon had replaced them. In place of the pink egg was a flat, pink heart shaped Pokémon, May lifted her Pokédex pointing it at the Pokémon.

_Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon, Luvdisc live in shallow waters making nests in the branches of Corsola. Their heart shaped body symbolises love and romance, it was a custom long ago to give a Luvdisc as a gift to express you feling of love to another. It is said that a couple who witness the hatching of a Luvdisc are destined to be together for the rest of their lives._

May then pointed her Pokédex at Ash's Pokémon. It was a quadrupedal Pokémon covered with white fur and had a dark blue face, a dark blue horn on one side of its head and a scythe like tail.

_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon, Absol are thought to cause natural disaster as they always appear shortly before they take place, this is untrue they can sense when a disaster is about to occur and try to warn people. This belief has caused Absol to become very distrustful of humans, however if you are able to gain their trust they are among the most loyal of Pokémon. Absol are also known to appear during events of great emotion._

"I wonder why they both hatched at the same time." Ash said while getting to know his new Absol.

"I was thinking that as well." Said May as she hugged her Luvdisc. Brock looked between the two Pokémon and then between Ash and May.

"I know why," he said clicking his fingers, "Luvdisc are said to be the symbol of eternal love and the Pokédex just said that Absol appear during events of great emotion," Brock saw the blank looks on everyone's faces, "May, what did you and Ash do right before the eggs hatched?" he asked.

"We kissed." May said blushing slightly as her lips tingled at the memory, it was then that she realised what Brock was getting at, "Are you saying that the eggs hatched because we kissed?" she asked.

"That's the only explanation that I can think of." Brock replied, seeing the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "The two of you are in love with each other and the kiss showed that, a Pokémon that is the symbol of love and a Pokémon that can sense great emotion were here, therefore that is the only reason I can think of that caused them to hatch." The group spent the next few hours preparing to leave and once ready they bid the old couple goodbye thanking them for the Pokémon. Ash and May walked hand in hand on their way to Verdanturf and an adventure that neither of them could have ever imagined.

An adventure into their future together.

The End

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**

**And to answer a question from a review on Champion of Champions the reason Ash brought out his A-Team against Team Rocket is because he was angry at Team Rocket, he wanted to rescue May as quickly as possible and after 3 years of not seeing them he didn't know if Team Rocket had gotten stronger so he brought out his strongest to be sure.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
